1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to food containers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to containers for rapidly cooling cooked foods and holding the foods at safe temperatures for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very important that foods which are cooked and stored for reheating be quickly and properly cooled to prevent growing of bacteria which can cause food poisoning. This is particularly important in restaurants and other food handling establishments. Improper cooling of potentially hazardous foods is a main cause of food borne illness. Most hazardous microorganisms are killed and/or deactivated by adequate cooking; but, improper cooling of such foods may result in rapid growth of such microorganisms. Some of the most severe of these hazardous microorganisms are: Clostridium botulinum; Shiaella dysenteriae; Salmonella; Hepatitis A and E; Brucella abortus; Vibrio cholerae; Vibrio vulnificus; Toenia solium; and Trichinella spiralis.
To eliminate such bacterial, viral and parasitic organisms, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) have previously required that cooked foods be cooled from 140.degree. F. to 70 F. within two hours and then from 70.degree. F. to 45.degree. F. within four hours. However, recent research has shown that some of the most hazardous microorganisms are still present below 45.degree. F. Therefore, recent regulations require cooked foods to be cooled from 140.degree. F. to 70.degree. F. within two hours and from 70.degree. F. to 41.degree. F. within four hours.
During restaurant inspections, health department inspectors investigate potentially hazardous cooked foods and how they are cooled. They monitor foods which have been reheated or are in the process of being reheated by measuring temperature. They also investigate how such foods are cooled. Some particularly potentially hazardous foods include poultry, meat, fish, dairy products, eggs, stews, soups, dressing, chilis, chowders, sauces, quiches, mousses, chiffons, etc. It is very important that such foods be properly cooled.
Most commercially available refrigerators cool at ambient temperatures of 45.degree. F. and are not capable of complying with the new regulations which require that the food be cooled to 41.degree. F. Although cooling to 41.degree. can be accomplished, it requires expensive chilling equipment designed to cool faster than standard refrigerators. At the present time, many restaurants and other food service establishments cannot afford such units. For this reason, they utilize time and labor intensive methods such as:
1. placing food into shallow pans, PA1 2. dividing the food into smaller or thinner portions, PA1 3. continuously stirring food in a container placed in an ice water bath (a very time consuming method which runs the risk of splashing ice water into the food and contaminating it), PA1 4. using chilled paddles to stir the food, PA1 5. placing the food in shallow pans into a freezer or refrigerator (an impractical method which raises the ambient temperature of the refrigerator or freezer and puts other food products at risk of bacterial contamination), and PA1 6. adding ice as an ingredient (diluting the flavor and consistency of the food).
The FDA recommends that food never be cooled at room temperature and that food cooled by the above methods will cool faster if uncovered but must be covered tightly as soon as it reaches 70.degree. F. and that food which is set inside a walk-in cooler to cool must be covered loosely until it has reached 41.degree. F. when it must be tightly covered.
Obviously, these are time and labor intensive methods which may also run the risk of further food contamination or dilution. Until better refrigeration units are manufactured and available to these establishments, better and less costly food chilling containers and/or methods are needed.